1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device, and more particularly to a vibration compensation method for an image capture device when it is being used for taking a photograph.
2. Description of Related Art
Any sensor such as charge coupled device (CCD), complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), infrared ray sensor, ultraviolet ray sensor or laser sensor is used in a digital camera, a digital video camera or any digital image capture device to obtain light speed, heat intensity, ultraviolet ray intensity or laser intensity. And then, an image process program is used to operate data obtained from the CCD, the CMOS or any one of the aforementioned sensors to obtain a photo or a video. Digital images are stored in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM) or other electronic memory.
A vibration of a digital image capture device is caused from a tremble or moving of a photographer's hand or a moving of a digital image capture device, and a picture capturing of the sensors mentioned above. A blurred photo or the blurred video will be yielded when the digital image capture device is object to a vibration such that a photographer will obtain the vague photo or film. A stable tripod may guarantee a definition of a photo or the video, but a vibration yielded on a digital image capture device provided with an image stabling function must be allowed to reduce, a clear photo or the clear video can then be photographed when no tripod is available.
There are various technologies of allowing a digital camera to take a photo of an image stably, for example, a digital image capture device and a method of anti-vibration disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 200729938, a lens vibration reduction structure and a digital camera lens therewith disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 200726205, a camera with an anti-shaking device disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 200638153, an image-capture device with a position detector for vibration reduction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,621, an image stabilization apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,531 and a vibration reduction zoom lens system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,299.
An image stabilization technology is used on a camera and a lens. A mini-gyroscope is used in conventional image stabilizing camera device to cancel out a vibration to allow the camera to generate a clear photo; this is a mechanical method of reducing vibrations of a camera and lens. But, the cost of this method is very high. However, a volume of the gyroscope occupies a limited space of the camera, but a photo taken by such kind of camera sometimes is not clear enough to satisfy a user asking for a higher demand.